Matt Falcon (EUWC)
Matt Falcon is an English wrestler contracted to the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. Origins Matt Falcon started life as any normal teen would, stressed and depressed. The constant work he was putting in for his parents was not enough to quench his needs. He needed something that he would enjoy, not clearing leaves from the gutter every week. His interest level gained a new high as he finally realised wrestling. The athleticism, agility, tactics. It was as if an invisible leash add fastened round his neck and was pulling him towards a sport he would later love. After college was finished and he gained a degree in modern arts, Matt Falcon pursued his path to being a pro wrestler. Professional Wrestling Training Karl Cleves was a legendary British wrestler from Southampton, and he now settled down in Manchester. When he saw the potential Matt had when he spotted him in a training center, he approached him and offered him a deal Matt just couldn't refuse, even with a second chance. Matt learned well from Karl, and he knew how well he was doing. When the sweat and tears were wiped from the mat, Matt accompolished his first step towards fame and fortune. Debut in aCw Karl Cleves then got in touch with a promoter in Philadelphia by the name of TJ Powers, who's promotion aCw had been going strong since 2002. Matt joined in late 2003 and earned some credentials and popularity, coming close to being World Champion several times. He gained friendship around the locker room quickly, and got on like a magnet to metal with a wrestler known as Danny Rage, another British wrstler. Their team work was unparaelled to any other seen in the federation, which earned them 4 tag team championship reigns between them. But the worst was about to happen. Injury During a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the Tag Titles, Falcon attempted a monnsault onto The Franchise who lay prone on a table. But as The Franchise moved, he knocked the ladder awkwardly, sending Falcon crashing through the table neck first. He suffered small paralysis for up to 8 months, and seemed in the worst state of his tenure. But Falcon's status was still rising, and so TJ Powers moved him to the big leagues, leaving Falcon and Rage split apart. But perhaps this would be his best move thus far. Return to Wrestling Joining HCW Davey Joeson, owner of HCW, welcomed Falcon into the big leagues. He could see a star blossoming from inside of him, but that would be put on hold. Falcon suffered three consecutive losses in his first few weeks in the business, and things were looking grim, until a vacant title caught his eye. Matt Falcon pleaded with Joeson to give him a shot at the title, and Davey finally agreed. Joeson thought that Falcon may not make it, but he was proved wrong. In a shocking moment, Falcon turned down Wolf Troop to win the Storm Championship. The reign only lasted a few weeks, as Falcon got into some arguments with some new wrestlers, forcing him to be taken off the roster to relieve his stress. Heading to UCW Then Andy Shone, a man who had spotted Falcon's performances on several occasions, gave Falcon a call to work in UCW. Falcon agreed and gave it his best shot, but was overthrown by wrestlers such as Drako Shockwave and Great Plague. In an instant, the company was demolished through low ratings, and so the search continued for Falcon. His biggest break came when Falcon was introduced to WWX. Moving to WWX He became the first person on the roster to hold a championship, the Revolution Title he won in a Triple Threat Match. But Falcon's previous injury was back to haunt him, and a new one would later emerge. During a title defence against Nosferatu, Falcon dislocated his shoulder which made him available to all sorts of attacks. Mike Mirra saw this as an opportunity to put away the champ, slamming a chair onto the arm. His shoulder was fixed, but his upper back had turned into a nagging injury. He did well on the circuit, but Joeson from HCW called Falcon back, saying he had a plan to make him a huge star. Return to HCW Falcon returned to HCW, fighting ShadowDM in his return match at Retribution. But trauma around the fed got heated and wrestlers began to leave and enter at all sides, making HCW weak. They still fear closure, but Falcon know's that is behind him. DMWX He then got a notice from DMWX, an organisation that lasted the longest out of Falcon's wrestling history. He gained many wins in the organisation, but the staff and owners were not getting along as the board of directors had hoped. The place began to break at the seams, so Falcon left before the place feel onto his future. SWW After a long break from his wrestling career, Falcon thought that his career was over. The arguments backstage and injuries had him thinking past the ring, but an old friend was ready to greet him back. Andy Shone left a message for Falcon indicating Ricky Storm, a former HCW superstar, had reopened his federation, the SWW. Thinking about his past victories and fortune, Falcon grabbed his thingfs and walked towards the light once again. After a failed attempt in SWW, it would seem as if Falcon would never lace up a pair of boots again. Until a saved message on his cell phone caught his attention. Repacking, he set of again on his travels, planning some negotiations with Davey Joeson. He then went on a short streak before HcW slowed down for some unknown reason, his contact still intact with the company. falcon chose to find some newer opponents, and after watching EUWC from afar for several months, Falcon finally joined the lengthy federation. Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation Coming Soon Category:EUWC Category:Former EUWC United States Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:English characters Category:British characters Category:British Characters Category:British wrestlers Category:British Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers